Ep 729 (21 Mar 1991)
Synopsis Where has Nick's gun got to? He and Marilyn retrace the events of the evening. He concludes that someone had to have seen the gun on the worktop if he didn't cuff it to the sink. Who might that be? Ailsa is rather interested in something she spotted in the paper. She refuses to tell Bobby what it is just yet though. She won't be able to do anything about it just yet though because the Diner phone rings. It is Marilyn looking for Bobby. She wants her to come home urgently. Blake is about to leave for school when Rachel calls to the house. At the Beach House, things are getting a bit heated between Bobby and Nick. She believes he's accusing her of taking his gun, although he hasn't quite come out and said it. Nick's stress levels are rising because his Sergeant is due to collect him in 25 minutes for that prisoner escort. They continue to search for the missing gun but it is nowhere to be seen. That's when he tells Bobby and Marilyn that losing his gun is very serious and if it isn't found, his job as a policeman will be over. Rachel tries to explain to Blake why she sided with Josh. She was brought up to believe family is everything. Blake is still quite sore that she chose Josh over him though and doesn't think it's worth the hassle of going out. She tells him she really likes him and that changes his mind. Blake decides to skip school. Ailsa serves Donald a cup of coffee and asks him for a bit of advice. Bailey's old store on the corner of Ferguson and McKenzie is up for lease. It hasn't been used as a store for 15 years and is a run down. But the rent is dirt cheap and she is considering leasing it for Alf so he can start up a new shop. The premises is the right size too - nice and compact like her old store. Donald doesn't think it's a terrible idea. Since Alf's shop shut, he has to drive to Yabbie Creek for his groceries and he has got tired of that. Ailsa thinks Alf needs the shop even more than the town does. He's used to being his own boss and she doesn't like the thoughts of him taking orders from other people. It might be just what he needs to get him going again. She thinks she might surprise him with it. Donald isn't so sure that's a good idea. Will he see it as her bossing him around? Blake and Rachel are hanging out when Josh's jeep pulls up near them. Fed up of skulking around behind his back, Blake decides to go confront him. He is taken aback when Josh doesn't do anything other than tell Rachel that if she wants to see Blake, it's OK. Bobby goes back to work. Ailsa tells her about the little store she has in mind for Alf. She finally managed to have a look at it when Matt came in. Bobby thinks it's a great idea. It's in an area where there are a lot of houses. Besides, tourists don't come on holiday to the area in order to spend their time in supermarkets. Marilyn can't face into tidying up the house just yet. Nick says not to worry about it. He'll have plenty of time to do tidying later on once he gets the sack. At least his parents will be pleased. They don't see the world the way he does. He then explains to Marilyn why he decided to become a policeman. Josh seems to have undergone a dramatic personality transformation. He is now hanging around with Blake and Rachel in the Diner, having a great time with them. He is sorry he gave Blake a hard time and reckons him dobbing him into the cops did him a favour. Ailsa can't get in touch with Alf and she's starting to get anxious about taking the lease. Some other people are interested in it too which is putting pressure on her. While this has been going on in the kitchen of the Diner, Bobby has been emptying the linen bag she brought from home earlier. Her hand touches Nick's gun which we saw dropping into the bag at the end of the previous episode. Hurriedly, she shoves it into a plastic Tupperware box and rushes out. Sgt Chris Hale arrives to collect Nick. Marilyn decides to talk to him on Nick's behalf and try to stop him getting into trouble. She starts off the conversation by saying it's not fair that someone's life can be ruined by one little mistake. Chris thinks she's talking about the prisoner they're escorting and is bemused by her concern. Even Nick thinks it's funny because he's a seasoned criminal. Still, it buys enough time for Bobby to make it home and push Nick's "lunch" into his hands. She then pulls Marilyn out of the house before she says another word. As they prepare to leave the house, Chris shakes his head and tells Nick he has a couple of real weirdos for flatmates. With Nick gone to work, Bobby and Marilyn go back over what happened. Bobby says it's a pity Maz hadn't found the gun - Nick would be eternally grateful to her. Marilyn says don't make fun of her. She doesn't want to get involved with Nick. The Estate Agent renting out the store Ailsa has her eye on tells her he has had a firm offer from elsewhere and he can't hang around waiting for her to get in touch with Alf. She makes a decision there and then. She will sign the lease. Ailsa calls to see Marilyn and leads her to believe she might get her job back with the new store. She asks her to help her get started on cleaning up the store. She's going to get Adam in with his industrial cleaning equipment too and checkers with Marilyn if she's OK with that. She is and they'll start this afternoon. Josh is back in the diner again, getting on like a house on fire with Blake and Rachel. Ailsa is pretty suspicious though. She has a conversation with Blake about it at the counter. He seems to think Josh is a reformed character. Ailsa is not convinced. The evil look on Josh's face right at the end of this episode says it all. Cast *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn Guest Cast *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts *Rachel Webb - Beth Champion *Josh Webb - Erick Mitsak *Sgt Chris Hale - John Meillon Jnr *Tony Clark - Robert Hunter *Elderly Man - John Faason - * Writer - Ray Harding * Director - Julian McSwiney * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 728 (20 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 730 (22 Mar 1991) Category:1991 episodes.